


The Wistful Affair

by mayamaia



Series: Scenes from the Departure Desk [2]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An airline receptionist's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wistful Affair

"Excuse me." Sandy Fischer looked up into the cool blue eyes of the unattainable.

It was one of the Twins, the blonde one. They weren't actually twins and she knew they weren't related because she had checked once with a probing jest to the dark haired one about his "brother", and he'd replied, "Cousins would be more appropriate." Meaning they weren't actually cousins either. But they were always together and showed easy familiarity with one another, so the nickname had stuck.

They were her regulars. She worked for an airline and she had regulars. It wouldn't be too strange to have someone who went on business trips once a month, perhaps, but these boys flew out almost once a week.

"How can I help you today, Mr. Kuryakin?" Sandy asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Then she noticed that he was alone and blurted out, "Is Mr. Solo alright?"

The blonde man looked amused and replied, "No, he is fine, he will be along presently. But I'm afraid I need to request a change in our reservations. It seems that we are going to a different San Jose."

"Costa Rica? How lovely, and in winter too! I wish I could go with you and Mr. Solo," she said as she took the tickets he handed her and started to look up flight schedules.

"I'm sure you would, Miss Fischer," Kuryakin replied, dryly.

Sandy tried not to sigh. The same words from the other Twin would have been regretful, with just the hint of invitation to suggest another opportunity to spend time together. But Illya... _Mr. Kuryakin,_ she firmly corrected herself... was not the sort to suggest anything. Sandy wished nice girls could make the first move.

"Here you go, Mr. Kuryakin," she said, "and the plane is pretty empty so I took the initiative to give you seats in first class. After all," Sandy said with the brightest smile she could make, "you are such a very good customer."

"Thank you," Illya said, "I'm sure Mr. Solo will appreciate it." With that he went to a chair to wait, and to Sandy's disappointment didn't even look at the desk again.

* * *

"Well, Illya, did you get our tickets sorted out?"

"Yes Napoleon. In fact, we were upgraded to first class again. Your fan club seems to be useful for some things, at least."

"They're useful for many things. Which one was it? Marsha?"

"Sandy this time."

"How odd. She's turned me down twice."

"Perhaps she's playing hard to get."


End file.
